


Shoe Shopping

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: see part one





	Shoe Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Too many shoes.

Rows and rows of sneakers with bright white laces. He frowned as he ran his fingers across a row, sending the pair at the very end tumbling to the floor.

"Daniel!" Jack O'Neill's hands pried his from the display.

"Sorry about that," Jack muttered to someone and he found himself staring up at a salesperson who couldn't have been a day over twenty- five.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said, flashing a too big and too bright smile. "Kids never like shoe shopping." He scowled at the comment, continuing his pout as he clung to Jack's arm and began to sway. He resisted the temptation to chew on his thumb. That was a habit of his when he was little and his father was constantly taking the digit out of his mouth. Jack was no different.

Of course, he was little.

His swaying increased and he tugged on Jack's arm.

"Aww, why isn't he just the cutest thing!" Great, not again, he thought as he ducked behind Jack's legs, hand still gripping Jack's arm like a lifeline. This of course, only made the woman "aww" some more. He mentally tucked that piece of information away.

This time the thumb went in his mouth.

Jack managed to semi-drag him in front of the woman again, giving him a silent apologetic pat on the head as he did so. He didn't even bother to try and remove the thumb, which told him Jack was as uncomfortable with this situation as he was.

"We need sneakers. And dress shoes," Jack began, bringing the woman out of her adoring and back to her task.

"Of course," she replied, and picked up a pair of small Nikes, their laces drooping and mocking in neatly tied display mode.

He didn't think he could shove his thumb any further into his mouth.

Jack gave a small smile and another pat, before shaking his head. "No laces."

The woman looked confused, then nodded. "Oh." She reached across Nikes to pull out of pair of simple white sneakers, complete with Velcro fasteners. "We have these."

Jack looked down at him and he bit down on his thumb. This was real. Another reminder of the years and struggles ahead.

He gave a small nod.

"We'll try those," Jack told her, and he could hear the fatigue in his newly appointed guardian's voice. He knew he wasn't the only one adjusting.

"What size?" Jack looked down at him again and he shrugged. Sam had brought him the shoes he was currently wearing. They appeared to fit well. Thumb still in mouth, he lifted his foot.

Jack caught the hint and lifted him up, placing him on a bench. Before he pulled the shoe off, Jack pulled his thumb out of his mouth. He frowned.

"Danny," Jack warned, and he knew he had to play by these new rules. He knew he shouldn't be sticking his thumb in his mouth. His thirty- eight-year-old self told him that; even recited it in twenty-three different languages. His five-year-old self simply pulled the digit up his mouth and held a degree of comfort with every chew.

He sighed as Jack peered into the small sneaker to read the size. He couldn't fight the emotions. He could translate a ten-thousand year tablet from another planet or ramble about Mayan culture, but still wanted to chew on his thumb and play with his Matchbox car afterwards. He didn't want help, or sympathy, or to hear how cute he was, but he couldn't deny the warm he felt in Jack's hugs and how he yearned to do any and everything to receive one.

Satisfied with a size, the saleswoman had left to retrieve the shoes and Jack sat down next to him, sighing.

"It will get better, Danny. I promise."

He simply nodded, knowing his friend was doing all he could to make this situation work. He had refused to let anyone else take him in and was even in the process of drawing up false birth certificates and other documents, including the beginning paperwork for adoption proceedings.

Jack hadn't finished yet. He knew why.

Hope.

They both knew it was fading. Had faded. However it was phrased, it still meant the same thing.

But it didn't make it any easier for either of them to deal with it, to adjust. It was a slow process and even a simple task like shoe shopping was another leap toward trying to regain normalcy.

The saleswoman returned with the sneakers. Jack took one shoe out of the box and wordlessly handed it to him. He knew what Jack was doing. Knew that Jack knew he needed something to control.

He needed to take this step himself.

His small hands gripped the shoe. He would have never imagined something so easy would be so hard. He swallowed. Now or never.

He managed to get the Velcro undone, wincing at the sound. He managed to get the shoe on his foot.

He hesitated before reaching for the Velcro to finish the task. He looked up at Jack, his eyes pleading with the man to understand.

Jack took his hand and placed it over the Velcro fastener. Both hands pulled it closed.

Daniel stared at the shoe. For the first time since it all began he gave Jack a small little smile. Jack grinned back and patted his head, before reaching a hand around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

Jack understood.

What he had really needed was for them to take this step together.


End file.
